


Undisclosed

by Xqueenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boypussy, CUNT BOY HUX, Cunt Boy, Implied Kylux, Lucid dreams, M/M, Other, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, hux is not trans but has a pussy, it's weird i know, this is 100 percent SIN, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream starts as many of Hux’s dreams have: with a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is a birthday gift, from me to my sweet lovely girlfriend~  
> She wanted Hux and tentacles, she got Hux and tentacles.  
> Happy Birthday, baby~
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT DUB-CON, THE USE OF SEX POLLEN, BOYS WITH PUSSIES, AND T E N T A C L E S!

The dream starts as many of Hux’s dreams have: with a memory.

He’s sixteen, maybe a month or two from turning seventeen. Still a Cadet, not quite old enough to join the ranks of the First Order just yet. He’s on a simulated mission on Jequar 3, a tropical planet in the Unknown Regions; the fake mission was to prepare the cadets for war: find a Rebel outpost in the jungle and rescue the First Order officer being held there. They were given a survival kit and a regulation blaster (safely rigged to stun, not kill), and set loose within 10 klicks of the base. After that, they were on their own. 

From what the memory shows, Hux isn’t very determined to complete the mission. The jungle is bloody hot, humid, and they could have just as easily cooked this up in a climate-controlled stimulator back on Arkanis. 

But here he is, sweating bullets and rethinking the course of his life.

They have three days to find the officers, before the commanding officers end the test and pick up the failures. This is day two, and Hux just wants it to be over. His survival kit had been packed the same as everyone else’s, with a flashlight, an emergency medpac, survival rations, an automatic fire starter, a gallon of water, a multi-purpose knife, and a radio to call in when he finds the “kidnapped” officers. The luxuries he doesn’t have? Insect repellent. Sunscreen. And most importantly, his flask of fucking whiskey, which he sorely needs right about now. 

He utters a curse to himself as he smacks at another forsaken bloodsucking insect trying to feed off his arm. Fuck the jungle. Fuck this mission. 

He hasn’t even located the outpost yet. Two days of wandering around in the trees and vines and bush and he hasn’t even started to complete the mission. It was starting to get dark, too. He might as well set up camp for the night, and try to figure out the mission in the morning. 

The spot he chooses is next to a small lake. He remembers making a fire and cooking up his portions, but as in all dreams, time isn’t passing like it does in the waking world. What he sees is flashes of memory: what the fire smells like, the tastelessness of the survival food, the soft bark of the Seje tree he makes a little hammock for himself in. Then, he’s curling up in his sleeping bag, with his clothes stuffed into his pack. Despite the absence of the sun, it’s still hotter than Tattooine in this stupid fucking jungle. 

He remembers gazing at a sprout of small, pink flowers growing from a vine on the tree, but is too tired to remember where he’s seen them before. He smiles and leans over to sniff them, then he sighs. Their aroma is nearly intoxicating, but his muscles relax and the world drifts away for a little bit. 

Perhaps he didn’t dream, or doesn’t remember it-- or maybe it’s impossible to dream while you’re already dreaming. But the next flash of memory Hux gets is waking on the ground-- when had he fallen from the tree? He isn’t sure, but a dull ache in his arm told him he must have landed on it. He’s otherwise unscathed, and glances around him, to make sure no other living thing would see him climb naked back into the tree to continue to sleep. He’s surrounded by more of those pretty little flowers, and their collective smell is more than just relaxing now. He stumbles on top of his sleeping bag, leaning against the tree for support. 

He’s seen those flowers before, he’s sure of it now. They’re called something in a language Hux can’t hope to pronounce, but he remembers what it means: The Kiss of Venus. The flowers were the key ingredient a popular relaxing oil back home, but there was also a catch to them. While the oil is relaxing and helps relieve stress, the pollen from the wild-growing flower was an intoxicating aphrodisiac.

Hux remembers feeling woozy, but that was the last of the memory. In actuality, he would slip off into a wet dream, wake up feeling disgusting, bathe in the lake, and then continue to complete his mission without ever telling anyone of his folly with the goddamn flowers. 

But this time, the dream deviates from his memory, and goes to a much stranger place. 

Instead of falling asleep and dreaming, the Dream Hux goes straight to the lake thinking perhaps he can wash off the pollen he’d been sleeping in for Maker-knows how long. There’s also something sticky between his legs-- had he come while he was still asleep? Great, now he’d have to wash his bag out. He’s knee-deep in lake water before he thinks to look down at himself. And if he could scream within this dream, he would have scared a few native birds out of the trees surrounding the lake with the shrillness of his scream. 

His cock wasn’t there. He had no cock or balls whatsoever.

Instead, at the apex of his thighs was a hairless, pink little cunt. And it was wet as wet could be. 

Hux in the dream isn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t move from where he stands, knee-deep in the lake, staring at his genitals. Well, they aren’t  _ his _ genitals; he could swear he’d gone to bed with a cock. He stands there, frozen in confusion and fear, until something brushes against his leg. 

He jumps, or thinks he does, but he doesn’t move. His eyes scan the water, but it’s far too dark to see anything below the surface. It happens again, and this time, Hux moves further into the water, what he feels like is away from whatever keeps brushing him. He yelps when the cold water hits his newfound pussy, but whatever is brushing him doesn’t let up. Something curls around his leg, and Hux considers calling for help. Fuck the mission. If he’s about to get eaten by whatever beast lives in this lake, he’d rather come home a failure than die here.

Whatever is holding him winds up his leg, holding him in place, and Hux is quick to discern that it’s a tentacle. He whimpers, but the thing doesn’t pull at him. It’s gentle, caressing far too high on his thigh, and another one slinks out of the water, winding up his back. 

He shouldn’t be aroused by this. He should be repulsed; he should be calling for help. But the pollen from the infernal Venus Kiss flowers still lingers in his nose, making his head swim and his inner walls ache with want. 

He gasps when yet another tentacle brushes against his heat, but he’s silenced again when the one creeping up his back curls around his neck and pokes at his lips. He doesn’t know why he opens his mouth, but it gently wriggles itself in, rubbing against his tongue. It tastes salty, but despite the grimy lake in which it resides, it doesn’t taste unclean. 

Hux can’t help a strangled moan as the tentacle between his legs keeps rubbing him, pushing apart his folds to drag against the little bundle of nerves just above his opening. A little whine gurgles in the back of his throat as he continues to suck on the tentacle in his mouth, and he gives his hips a little buck, trying to gain more friction.

Because if this pollen was going to make him fuck a tentacled beast, he might as well fucking enjoy himself. 

The thing seemed pleased at Hux’s affirmative response to its ministrations, and a fourth tentacle wrapped around his other thigh, this time to lift him up out of the water. He leaned back into the embrace of the numerous limbs, closing his eyes and sucking more feverently at the one in his mouth. The one at his cunt continued to rub at him, until he felt a pressure building deep in his belly. His hands clenched around the tentacle writhing against his tongue, and he let out a muffled groan as his back arched and his hips bucked involuntarily. The first orgasm shuddered through him, and he whined as the beast refused to let up on his clit, sending more white hot pleasure shooting through him.

As the intense heat passed, his body relaxed even more than it had been. The tentacle in his mouth slid back out and curled around his chest, brushing against his nipples. It was very clear that this thing wasn’t done with him yet. It laid him back again, and one of the tentacles-- was it a different one from before?-- pushed its way past his entrance without so much as a warning. Hux gasped, then broke into a long groan at being filled. 

“Ah-  _ please _ -” He wasn’t sure if the thing could even hear him, but either way, it had been thinking the same thing he was. The tentacle in his cunt slowly pulled itself out, then thrust back in. 

Normally, he might be embarrassed by the degree of whimpers and moans escaping his throat, but he was too far gone to care. No one was around, no one could hear him. He could feel a second orgasm building, clenching in his gut, making him writhe; but he didn’t want to come so quickly, not this time. 

He was unused to this organ dripping between his legs, but he wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with how sex worked. A tiny memory in the back of his brain reminded him: he was actually quite active in his Academy days. If he hadn’t threatened to destroy anyone who breathed a word about his promiscuity, he was quite sure quite a few nasty rumors would have been spread about him. 

As the tentacle continued to slowly undulate inside him, he managed to pull his arm free and suck on two of his fingers. He didn’t really care how wet he actually got them, because his cunt was leaking so much it didn’t really matter. He reached down behind him, wriggling his fingers between his ass cheeks and pressing them at his back entrance. Before he could properly push one in, the tentacle previously holding his arm curled back around it and pulled it away. 

“No,” Hux whined, hopefully conveying his intent. Whether or not the thing actually understood what he said, it caught on to what he had been trying to do. It held him steady as a fourth one-- or was it a fifth? He had honestly lost track by this point-- slicked itself up with the overflowing juices from his cunt and wiggled between his cheeks. He let out a gasp as the cold, slick flesh pressed against his hole, then a moan as it slowly pushed in.

He’d never felt this full before. And as both tentacles began thrusting at an alternating, steady pace-- as his orgasm brought him to a peak of pleasure he’d never known before, he was quite sure he’d never feel this good in bed with anyone ever again. 

A high-pitched cry bubbled in his throat as he was sent over the edge for a second-- third? Fourth? How many times could this thing make him come? It felt like a constant, undulating wave of pleasure, making his body arch and buck, then finally, it subsided, and he felt the creature holding him shudder and stiffen, then a warm wetness deep in his belly. Fully sated and ruined, the beast cradled him and each tentacle brushed against his cheeks before laying him safely on the shore of the pond. He smiled, a brilliant glowing euphoria settling in and relaxing him beyond compare. He kissed each tentacle as they retreated, back into their watery home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Hux knew, he was jolting awake in his bed. Startled and only half-aware, he sat up and threw off his blankets. He swore he could still feel a throbbing between his legs, but-- oh. No, it was his cock. There wasn’t a pussy between his legs, he was fully awake, and… he definitely came all over himself while he was sleeping. 

There was a rumble and a shift in the bed next to him, and Hux pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned to the Knight snoozing in the bed next to him.

“...a dream.” He mumbled to himself.

“Hmm?” Ren didn’t show any sign that he was awake, just wrapped those ridiculously beefy arms around Hux’s waist and buried his face into his back. “Mnux?”

The General rolled his eyes. “Go back to sleep, Ren.”

“...you’re hard.”

“It was just a dream. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” Or he wouldn’t. Nope, he wasn’t going to share that with anyone for as long as he lived. But… he might reimagine it, the next time he had some alone time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist a little Kylux at the end there.  
> Don't forget to follow me! [Tumblr](http://xandraqueen.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XandraQueen)
> 
> and [the bae!](http://kylotrxsh.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, help a starving writer out! I'm doing [Writing Commissions](http://xandraqueen.tumblr.com/post/133866856111) and I'm also selling t-shirts on [Redbubble!](http://www.redbubble.com/people/xqueenie) (I'll have some more designs up on Redbubble soon)


End file.
